


We have always lived in illusions

by astyod



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astyod/pseuds/astyod
Summary: My aus.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Constance Blackwood





	1. Если бы Констанс была фантазией

Констанс была принцессой в нашем замке, где отец запер всю семью. А я была позором, как всегда говорил Томас. Мать и отец тактично молчали. Но отец и не любил говорить, он изьяснялся на языке силы. И каждый его удар, пусть даже самый слабый, пусть даже взглядом, навсегда застывал шрамом на моей коже.  
За эти шрамы я мечтала отомстить.  
Иногда мне казалось, что я выдумала Констанцию. Она всегда поддерживала меня во всем, верила в мой домик на Луне, успокаивала и вкусно кормила. Она была словно идеальный плод воображения, и в том была её драгоценность. Потому что моя сестра — реальный человек. Таких нужно оберегать.  
Но я даже не была способна защитить себя. Я понимала, что рано или поздно отец доберется и до неё, а после безразличие остальных её добьёт. Я отреклась от воспитания моих родителей, так что мне были чужды моральные принципы и угрызения совести. Жила по древним законам природы, что даровала мне силу — зуб за зуб. Если не могу защитить себя, то прекращу это навеки, чтобы больше не приходилось никогда ни от кого защищаться.  
С сожалением я осознавала, что наш дядя Джулиан тоже станет есть этот сахар. Но такова была цена. Он один не вызывал в моем сердце свистящий огонь ненависти и отвращения. Он был милым и часто пытался вразумить нашего самодура-отца.  
К слову, когда однажды приехал второй брат отца — Артур, я не почувствовала в его словах искренности. Он был таким же ужасным человеком, как отец, и всего лишь претендовал на его место, звание самого гадкого из Блэквудов. Попытки вразумить, дружелюбные советы и моральные изречения — всё ложь. А дядя Джулиан сильно отличался от них. Но главное, что ему не будет больно из-за смерти его любимой жены, по крайней мере они уйдут вместе.  
Отец души не чаял в Констанс. И в этом я его понимала. Она была соткана из солнечных лучей и каждое утро умывалась росой. Цветы теряли свою яркость и аромат, когда она стояла среди них. Он охранял её ото всех грубых садоводов, потому что такой цветок, как Констанс, требовала нежного ухода, который могла дать ей только я. Отец делал это для себя, и даже не догадывался, какую услугу мне оказывает. Я ещё немного потерплю его побои, лишь бы никто не смог отнять Констанс, а потом избавлюсь от него.  
Однажды за ней приударил Джим из поселка. Я не могла потерпеть, чтобы мою принцессы трогал какой-то холоп. Честно говоря, я даже запрещала ему смотреть на её. Но он не слушал. Пришлось рассказать отцу — и этот отброс лишился работы и всего, что имел. В следующий раз будет знать своё место.  
Однажды Констанс заволновалась, что Джим больше не приходит, и вздумала выйти в посёлок, наплевав на свою боязнь открытых пространств. Меня очень забеспокоило это. Ведь если люди увидят такое сокровище, как она, каждый захочет завладеть ею. А Констанс принадлежала только мне.  
Я сказала отцу, что Джим продолжает пробираться к нам в сад, и Констанс была закрыта дома несколько недель. Я сама работала за неё в садике, оглядывалась и улыбалась видя её мелькающий на кухне силуэт. Моё сокровище в порядке.  
Когда я вошла в полную силу, то смогла, наконец, убрать всех тех, кто пытался отнять у меня Констанс. Я отравила сахар, который моя сестра не ела. Я сказала, что это для неё. И она была так благодарна мне. Ведь отец ужасно обращался с ней. Больше улыбка не сходила с её лица.  
Мы закопали тела в саду и вновь зажили, как в сказке. Моя принцесса в безопасности в замке и я — её верный страж, всегда бдящий и наблюдающий. Мы ели всё, что хотели и сколько хотели: сестра готовила для меня, что ни попрошу. И что ни попросит дядя Джулиан. Да, к счастью или к сожалению, он выжил. Но он уже не был угрозой, так как мышьяк лишил его разума. Он все копошился целыми днями со своим романом — в действительности пустыми бумажными листами. И часто-часто, порой часами, глядел на последнее фото своей покойной жены. Думаю, он скучал. Мне было жаль, что я выбрала для него такую судьбу.  
Вскоре, когда казалось все беды миновали, к нам снова повадился ходить ещё один ублюдок. Чарльз из деревни — друг детства Констанции и по уши влюбленный в неё. Отца не было, некому было нажаловаться. Я запрещала ей гулять с ним, напоминая о её агорафобии. Я следила за ними, когда они гуляли вокруг дома — только здесь я позволяла им встречаться. Но я всё же не уследила — однажды он тронул мое сокровище.  
Потеряв их из виду, я быстро выбежала во двор и услышала смех за воротами сарая. Я подбежала и увидела, как он трогал её. Везде, куда мог достать. Кусал её губы, трогал её душистые волосы. Гладил. Целовал. Шептал. И она покорно сидела и улыбалась. Так, будто была не против.  
Я изо всех сил стараюсь её защитить, а она даже сама не пыталась отбиваться. Я возненавидела этот день, потому что мне тогда пришлось закрыть Констанс в её комнате. А Чарльза прогнать навсегда. Он долго стучал в дверь и звал Констанцию, в итоге мне это так надоело... Голова разболелась. И я сделала и его голове больно. Ничего, на заднем дворе было много места. Яма найдётся для каждого, кто попробует отнять у меня Констанс.  
После я поняла, что погорячилась. Я пришла к ней в комнату, где она лежала в своей лёгкой голубой ночнушке и любовалась Луной. Она, думаю, была немного обижена. Но когда я легла с ней рядом, сестра все же обняла меня. Она шептала, выпущу ли я её завтра. Я знала, чем это могло закончиться, но я не могла противостоять её сладкому голосу. Её нежной коже, которую я хотела вдыхать раз за разом. Её мягким волосам, что щекотали мне лицо. Но я боялась, что все это станет не моим, так что я чеканила «нет». Тогда сердитая, она вставала, не желая больше лежать со мной. Я шла за ней к окну, обнимала крепко-крепко, целовала и рассказывала про мою волшебную страну. Сказку, яркие страницы которой я для неё подготавливала. Я строила нам домик в лесу. Домик был пол землёй, где никто и никогда не сможет нас найти.  
Один солнечный день омрачило то, что Констанс нашла часы Чарльза в земле. Тогда она и догадалась, что я не прогоняла его, а наоборот оставила с нами навечно. Она кричала и просила меня остановиться. Но я не понимала, что именно я должна была прекратить. Всё было и так очевидно, но мне нетрудно было повторить, что я защищаю её.  
— Да меня от тебя надо защищать!  
Я пришла в ужас и изумление от её слов. Я её защитница, какая от меня может быть угроза. Я чувствовала, что Чарльз своими прикосновениями повредил её рассудок, занёс какую-то заразу, что нельзя было вывести из неё даже после его смерти. Я начала читать заклинание громко и отрывисто. И вдруг услышала хлесткий звук. Это рука ударила меня по лицу.  
Но это была не рука Констанс. Я широко раскрыла глаза и увидела перед собой маму. Я сидела за столом, а она нависала надо мной, буравя взглядом. Я в панике начала искать ответ на вопрос, почему она не гниёт в земле? Как она смогла вернуться?  
— Мэри Кэтрин, послушай себя! Какая Констанс, что ты несёшь?! Совсем из ума выжила…  
— Ты должна была умереть…  
Мама широко раскрыла глаза и отшатнулась от меня на пару шагов.  
— Джон, ты слышишь? Джон, что несёт твоя дочь, ты слышишь?  
Я подскочила и попыталась схватить нож, чтобы уничтожить демона, пытающегося меня запутать. Но мама выбила его из моей руки, применив больше крика, чем сил. Этим она напугала меня — ведь в нашем с Констанс доме давно не было так шумно — и лишила сил. Я лежала на полу, а она хлестала меня по щекам приговаривая, чтобы заткнулась. Мне стало плевать в конечном счете, мне не было больно, так что я начала читать заклинание, чтобы лишить её сил.  
Я заметила алые пятна крови на её руках, когда она в ужасе подскочила с меня. И кое-кто ещё заметил. На кухню вошла тётя, которая в ужасе завопила и начала беспорядочно кидать взгляды то на меня, то на маму. Я абсолютно не понимала, как они могли выбраться из моих могил.  
— Убери её от меня, убери! Иначе я закончу начатое…  
Тётя помогла маме утереть руки, и тогда я поднялась и ощутила, что алые пятна образовываются и на моей одежде — из носа капала кровь. И голова кружилась. Образы двух женщин, в ужасе глядящих на меня, стали размытыми.  
— Она несёт опять черт знает что! Про какую-то Констанс, про то, что её нужно спасать. И просто, что я должна была умереть, представляешь.  
— Успокойся, она просто выдумщица, — утешала её тетя.  
— Она одержимая! — возражала мама. — Взгляни на её лицо, я живого места не оставила, а ей хоть бы хны.  
Мама продолжала вопить и жаловаться на то, что я схватила нож несколько мгновений назад. Тётя утешала её и настороженно то и дело поглядывала на меня. А я сидела, слушала её и не могла понять. С чего вдруг сне снится такой странный сон. Ведь я давным-давно отказалась ото сна, чтобы всегда быть на чеку, если вдруг Констанс будет угрожать опасность. А в этой сказке мне говорят, что никакой Констанс нет. Как же я могу в это поверить? Я всю жизнь помнила её: утешалась в её объятьях, грелась теплом её тела и питалась солнечной улыбкой. Она была моим главным сокровищем. И вдруг мне говорят, что я резко обеднела? Да кто же в такое поверит.  
Тётя и мама вздрогнули, когда я поднялась с пола. Я медленно побрела наверх в комнату Констанс. Пройдя мимо кабинета отца, я вспомнила, какие ужасные вещи здесь он творил с моей принцессой. Оскверняя мою святыню, он наживал себе врагов в моём лице и всех темных существ, к которым я взывала о помощи. Я прошептала заклинание под его дверью, но он не исчез. Будто был настоящим.  
Мир вокруг меня закрутился и поразил, словно молния. Всё на месте, всё прежнее и ненавистное — мама, папа, тётка, комнаты, лестницы, стены и окна. Всё, как раньше, как будто не было всех этих лет, что я строила нашу с Констанс крепость. Будто все мои старания превратились в прах по одному щелчку. Все прежнее, всё вернулось обратно, как будто кто-то прочел нейтрализующее заклинание. Я так долго рушила эту мерзкую реальность, а она так бесстыдно настигла меня. Мне хотелось выть от неизбежности, от отчаяния.  
Но я знала, что сдаваться нельзя. У меня все ещё оставалась Констанс и мой домик в лесу. Я обещала его ей и я приведу её туда. Она забудет обо всем этом, о том, что я не сдержала обещание, что не уберегла её от нашей семьи. Она простит меня, я объясню, что заклинание было неидеальным. И я снова исправлю всё-всё.  
Но в комнате моей сестры никого не оказалось. Я со слезами на глазах рассматривала стены и свою кровать, и осознавала, что мое сокровище украли. Мою златовласую Констанцию, принцессу кто-то увел. На письменном столе я нашла множество рисунков. На них была изображена Констанция. Я не помню, что бы рисовала её. Всегда мечтала запечатлет её шаги, что выглядели, как полет, сияние её глаз и румянец на щеках. Но каждый раз это оборачивалось провалом. Откуда же эти работы?  
Я взяла один из рисунков, на котором Констанс сидела в башне, и потоком картинок в мою голову ворвались воспоминания. Мама копошилась в саду и вдруг закричала.  
«Джон, какого черта здесь делают твои часы? Мэри Кэтрин!»  
На другом была изображена Констанс в одном из своих прекрасных платьев в нашем цветущем саду.  
«Мэри Кэтрин, ради всего святого, зачем ты притащила этого кота?»  
Наш кот Иона тоже был нарисован здесь, на одном из рисунков. Он улыбался так же широко, как обычно делала Констанция.  
«Матерь божья, Джон, она закопала его, она закопала! Откапывай скорее, он ещё жив — я слышу мяуканье!»  
Могилы всех моих родственников тоже были среди всех рисунков. Я всмотрелась в искуссно изображённые надгробия и ещё раз с горечью осознала, что мои старания были тщетны.  
«Боже, что ты сделала с ним, отвечай!? Джулиан, боже… Отойди от него, мерзкая девка!»  
Моя книга заклинаний, что я держала в руках недавно, сейчас предстала передо мной простым плоским изображением, и я совсем перестала понимать, где сон, а где реальность.  
«Сейчас же отвечай: зачем ты разбила зеркало отца?»  
Я чувствовала, как шанс найти Констанс ускользал на глазах. Я терялась. В своих же собственных рисунках. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось болью в ногах, в груди, в руках и голове. Будто электрический разряд.  
«Заткнись сейчас же! Хватит! Джон, я не могу слушать эти её бормотания.»  
Удар. Удар. Удар.  
— Мама, я видела Иону.  
— Твой кот сдох, дорогая, хватит нести чушь.  
Удар. Удар. Удар.  
— Мама, я сегодня выучила новый стишок.  
— Джон, убери её, она действует мне на нервы.  
Удар. Удар. Удар.  
— Я родила её, потому что ты настоял. Я не планировала воспитывать это изувеченное в утробе создание! Она от дьявола.  
— Она не от дьявола, боже, ты же разумная женщина! Этот диагноз у половины населения планеты.  
— Тогда занимайся с ней сам, Джон! У меня уже просто нет сил.  
Удар. Удар. Рука.  
«Мерзавка, а ну положи нож!»  
Удар. Рука. Рука.  
«Черт бы тебя побрал, Джон, забери её к себе наверх.»  
Рука. Рука. Рука.  
И он забирал. И вел в своей кабинет. И там обнимал меня, защищал ото всех шумных звуков, ото всех болезненных ударов. Ото всех маминых проклятий. Он был нежен, может даже чересчур. Я с восхищением смотрела на него, ведь он один тут был добр ко мне. Я была маленькой и думала, что так всё и должно быть. Что в каждой семье злые женщины зовутся мамами, а добрые мужчины отцами. Я позволяла себя целовать, гладить. Я видела в нём свою защиту. И всегда радовалась, когда он впускал меня в своей кабинет и закрывал дверь на ключ. Я думала, он так защищает меня ещё сильнее. И он любил меня ещё сильнее. И всегда наряжал только в самые красивые платья, снимая и выкидывая те, что мама на меня одевала.  
Но однажды злая женщина застала нас за переодеванием. Она тогда очень разозлилась, наверное, потому что хотела иметь такие же платья, думала я. Наверное, потому что он не обнимал её так крепко, как меня. Честно говоря, я никогда и не видела между ними особой нежности. Я так всегда гордилась, что меня любят больше.  
И потом я начала рисовать.  
Чирк.Чирк. Чирк.  
Вот появился мой черный пушистый кот. А вот мои волшебные силы. Мой домик на Луне, где я пряталась от отца, потому что больше не хотела, чтобы мама завидовала мне. Её зависть оставляла на моих руках красивыее фиолетовые пятна. Но они и болели к тому же. И я рисовала Констанцию. Мою принцессу, невинную и чистую, красивую и умную, всегда сияющую и добрую-добрую. Мама всегда звала меня неправильной и уродливой, грязнулей и жестокой. И я всегда очень хотела быть такой, как Констанс. Но моя самая лучшая сестра на свете всегда утешала меня и приговаривала, что я не должна быть кем-то другим, только собой и не стесняться. Только с ней я могла не прятаться, так что я хотела спрятать её. Ведь она была моей поддержкой и опорой с самого детства и по сей день. И теперь я её потеряла.  
— Мэррикэт!  
Так меня звала только она. Я заулыблась во все зубы и выглянула в окно. Она стояла на маминой грядке с морковью и тянула ко мне руки. По-прежнему волосы её переливались на свету, а улыбка озаряла все вокруг. И не существовало рисунка, который смог бы передать её красоту. И не было краски, которая описала бы мою любовь к ней. У её ног тёрся Иона, и я безумно была рада его видеть. Это означало, что всё это не сон — мои старания действительно пошли прахом, и все они живы и снова готовы мучать меня. Но главное, что Констанс вернулась за мной. И нас ждёт долгое, но весёлое приключение — путь на Луну, которую я ей обещала. Там, где всегда светит солнце, моё солнце Констанс.  
— Прыгай, Мэррикэт. Я поймаю.  
Она вновь протянула ко мне руки. И у меня уже не оставалось сомнений.


	2. Если бы Мэррикэт били

— Джон...  
Дядя Джулиан всегда шептал это, мягко протестуя. Каждый раз, когда отец беленился. И я всегда слушала его голос. Потому что слышать их молчание и свои крики я не хотела.  
Дядя был единственным, кто пытался вразумить отца. Пытался вяло и робко. Потому что жил в его доме и ел его еду. И из-за своей зависимости был ничего не значащим звуком. Не несущим никакого влияния на окружающий мир, как те самые картины, что смотрели на меня со стен. С такими же безразличными лицами и закрытыми ртами, как у всех членов моей семьи. Я думаю, он оправдывал себя этим, что не имеет права, потому что за душой ничего нет. И покидать такое уютное нагретое гнёздышко всего лишь из-за меня? Нет, лучше он потерпит.  
Они все решили потерпеть. Слушая мои крики и мольбы отца остановиться (их я даже не пыталась просить о помощи), они безмолвно сидели, потупив глаза в тарелки, и даже друг на друга не смотрели. Можно сказать, в столовой стояла мертвая тишина. Если, конечно, не считать моих воплей.  
— Отец, прекрати! Хватит!  
Я не говорила «пожалуйста». Я пыталась приказывать, надеясь, что однажды вырасту так сильно, что мой голос будет звучат твёрже, угрожающе. Тогда отец, наконец, услышит его сквозь пелену своей ярости. А пока я могла только безпомощно отбивать его удары своими тонкими детскими ручками.  
Констанс тоже молчала, потому что тогда бы досталось и ей. Ей и так доставалось прежде, думаю, до того, как я появилась. (Он, наверное, и маму бил до нашего рождения.) Кажется, в семье Блэквудов из женщин не страдала только тетя. И я надеялась, что это из-за меня. Что ему больше нравилось всю свою злость сгонять на мне. Ради неё я была готова терпеть.  
Я не знаю, родилась ли я в неправильный день или в неправильной семье… Но отец и все прочие не очень меня жаловали. Я всегда была сама по себе, со своими мыслями и фантазиями. Однажды я так заигралась, что всерьёз занялась магией. Не всё работало так гладко, но кое-что действительно получалось. И в тот момент, когда я набралась сил и готова была покарать моих обидчиков, я узнала…   
Мне нельзя было заходить в комнату дяди Джулиана. Я верила, что там от меня пряталась какая-то тайна, чувствовала нутром. Я заколдовала свою удачу, так что специально вернулась с огорода раньше всех и надеялась проскользнуть в закрытое для меня помещение. Но на первых порах заклинание удачи мне не пригодилось, потому что на удивление Констанс на кухне не было. Я решила, что заклятье работает так: не меня оно скрывает от других, а других убирает с моего пути. Что ж, я же говорила, что только учусь. Я смело зашла в запретную зону.  
И тогда увидела её. Мою драгоценную сестру. Всегда идеальную, отливающую золотом и румянцем, нетускнеующую даже под натиском грозовой бури. Такой я её знала. Но здесь, на полу, потрепанная и заплаканная сидела не моя сестра. Не та Констанс Блэквуд, которую я знала. Её словно прокляли. И это я не смогла её защитить.  
Её воздушность и лёгкость как ураганом унесло. В тусклой и безвкусно обставленной, оттого мрачной, комнате дяди и тети стало вдруг так темно и пусто. Я глядела на свою главную драгоценность и то, что с ней сделали и теряла её образ — мои глаза наполнялись слезами. Я ведь никогда не плачу? Что это?  
Она смотрела на меня испуганно. Снова волнуясь только обо мне, что я увидела её такой. Что я теперь знаю другую её сторону. Что я теперь знаю всё. Но из-за чего ей так страшно, я до конца ещё не поняла. Я видела её, но не всматривалась. Заметя красные пятна на запястьях, помятую одежду и кровать... А затем с ужасом осознав, что со всей семьёй в саду не работали только занятой долгами своих врагов отец и хлопочущая на кухне Констанс. Они всегда оставались одни, всегда только они… Я так завидовала моей сестре, ведь она в красивых одеждах и с блестящими кудрями порхала по кухне, занимаясь любимым делом, а не копалась в земле. И теперь я даже представить не могла, как сильно она завидовала мне. Как сильно мечтала копаться в грязи. Но она была испачкана по-другому. И в тот же самый миг, я поняла, что готова использовать моё самое страшное заклятье.  
Я помогла Констанс подняться и проводила в её комнату. Она молчала и почти не смотрела на меня. Я даже подумала, что она не в себе. Но после того, как я уложила её, умыла и затем накрыла одеялом, несмотря на жару за окном, посидела возле неё и затем поспешила вернуться к ведьмовской книге, она схватила меня за руку.  
Я осталась. Пока Констанс не уснула. Пока ресницы её вновь ни стали сухими и легкими. Дождалась, пока моя сестра-принцесса вновь станет светлой и яркой, как солнце, тихо посапывая. Не видя её слёз и ужаса в глазах, я думала, что она стала прежней. Однако я понимала, что прежней ей уже не быть. Никогда. Что бы я ни говорила и ни делала. Он очернил её. Мерзкий, ужасный человек. Но я все равно останусь верна своим желаниям. Мои желания — желания ведьмы и рано или поздно, но они материализуются и случатся, таков уж закон. Так что лучше рано. И своими собственными руками. Я собиралась убить их всех.  
— Эй, вонючка-Мэри, сегодня Иона тебе блох вычёсывает или ты ему? — гадким утячьим голосом прокричал Томас мне из сада.  
Я сидела в его дальнем углу, в тени и даже темноте, который и садом уже не являлся. Иона, как всегда, был рядом и внимательно наблюдал за мной. Будто охраняя. Я была рада, что мне не пришлось искать спутника, как любой уважающей себя ведьме, он всегда был со мной.  
Томас был копией отца. Второй Джон Блэквуд рос жестоким, высокомерным и тупым. Он для меня ничем не отличался от городских мальчишек, что также дразнили меня глупыми песенками и так и наровили запульнуть в меня камень. Может, только я чаще обычного хотела схватить его за горло и придушить. Он тоже кидал в меня камни, обидные слова и вообще, что вздумается делал. В доме он был вторым королем, даже дядя Джулиан перед ним пресмыкался. Но он был действительно глупым. Во-первых, потому что его обидные песенки даже не имели рифмы, в отличие от обзывалок городских детей. Во-вторых, ему ничего не давалось, кроме разрушения — ни науки, ни искусство. Но отец вкладывал в него всю душу, деньги и свою любовь. Жаль, что ему не впрок.  
Пока я слушала его мерзкий голос, одновременно с этим искала необходимое заклинание для защиты Констанс. И мечтала, чтобы Томас умер первым, мучительно и долго, достаточно, чтобы отец успел понаблюдать за тем, как его отпрыск скукожится и станет ничем, пустым место, каким и всегда был. Тогда-то отец увидит и поймёт, что тоже был дураком. И ему станет ещё больнее умирать.  
Я решила заговорить сахар, так, будто в него был подсыпан мышьяк. Я боялась, что темная энергетика семьи Блэквуд защитит всех её членов, так что обычкновенный яд их не возьмёт. Но для того я и ведьма, чтобы находить новые пути, к которым Блэквуды не будут готовы.   
Также же я нашла заговор на защиту моей сестры Констанции, чтобы магический мышьяк не подействовал на неё. И после этого я со зловещей улыбкой взглянула на Тома сквозь заросли. И он снова побежал плакаться отцу, что я пугаю его. Но сегодня никто не успеет ни за что меня наказать. Они умрут раньше.  
Вселенная не позволяет мне отнимать жизни просто так, это чревато. Так что я дала им всем шанс, каждого помиловала, кроме отца самой собой. Я сказала им, что видела сегодня. Сказала, что знаю. Но никто не поверил. Они наказали меня, оставили без ужина и отправили спать. Я напоследок посмотрела на улыбающуюся фальшивой улыбкой Констанс, пообещала ей, что скоро она вновь будет улыбаться от души. И посмеялась над ними всеми: они вероятно думали, что силу моих заклинаний можно запереть в комнате? Да, я шепчу, но в вашу последнюю ночь я буду шептать так, что вы оглохните.  
Когда я услышала крики перепуганных родственников, я спустилась вниз без страха быть наказанной вновь, быть побитой или униженной. Я знала, что оно работает. Констанс не улыбалась, сидя на полу и держа на своих руках дядю Джулиана. Вокруг были их тела: противные, безобразные и пустые, как и при жизни. Они все склонились перед ней, как и полагалось. Теперь их молчание имело смысл.  
Констанс вопросительно посмотрела на меня, и я сказала только одно слово — "сахар". Моя сестра кинулась к сахарнице и начала усердно её отмывать. Я не стала посвящать её в свои колдовские секреты, пусть думает, что в мире всё утроено по-простецки и живёт легко и свободно.   
Вместо всего прочего, я подошла к трупу своего бывшего мелкого братца. Томас лежал на спине, со скрюченными в панике руками и изуродованным страхом смерти лицом. В его стеклянных глазах застыли мольбы о пощаде. Но я уже не слышала их, нас разделяли целые слои мироздания — между миром живых и миром мертвых. Так что я просто смотрела на него свысока, как он всю жизнь смотрел на меня, и улыбалась. Отец так сильно хотел сына после первой дочери, но родилась я, так что это полагаю, его злило каждый день его жизни. А потом родился Томас и он души в нем не чаял. Что ж, пусть теперь полюбуется на своего сынка.  
За своим стулом сидел отец. Но я не видела его лица — оно было уткнуто в стол. Я решила напоследок дать ему насладиться своим мнимым величием. Подняв его, усадила ровно и горделиво, как всегда он восседал на своем стуле за столом. Его серое поцелованое смертью лицо не выражало ничего, что я в нём так не любила, но он все ещё был мне ненавистен. Каждая последующая слеза Констанс будет напоминать мне о нем. Но я надеюсь, что в отличие от меня с феноменальной ведьмовской памятью, сестра моя очень скоро забудет этот день и этого человека.   
Мама сидела на стуле в своём самом красивом платье. Всё ещё безразличная и холодная. В Констанс они души не чаяли, а вот мне доставалось всегда только то, что осталось, если оставалось вообще. Констанс всё самое лучшее, а Мэри только то, что завалялось, стало ненужным. Вот даём тебе ужин не из помоев, радуйся и тому. Будь благодарной, любила она мне говорить. Будь благодарной, что он тебя не прибил, наверное, имела в виду она. Что ж, надеюсь, перед смертью она прочувствала всю мою боль. И боль Констанции.   
Тетя даже при смерти выглядела неуклюже и настолько бледно, что я даже не запомнила её позу. Мне никогда не было дела до неё, а ей до меня. Но она была из тех мерзких людей, которые приходят к тебе, отвлекают от важных дел расспросами, но даже не слушают ответов.  
А дядя Джулиан всё ещё умирал. Констанс распространила на него часть своего защитного заклинания, потому что у неё было доброе и необъятное сердце. Я, конечно, догадывалась, что мне не позволят убить всех, так что вины сестры тут нет. Но хорошо, что это дядя Джулиан, а не кто-то другой.


	3. Если бы Мэррикэт была фантазией

— Моя племянница Мэри Кэтрин Блэквуд умерла в приюте…  
О чем это дядя Джулиан? Я, пытаясь скрыть изумление, взглянула на Чарльза. Он не был ошарашен, но взбешен ещё больше. Я взглянула на Мэррикэт, и она просто сидела, потупив глаза в стол. Я положила руку на её плечо. Настоящая, твердая из плоти, но такая хрупкая.   
Моя младшая сестра и мой лучик света. Слишком много выпало на её долю. Уж сколько я ни гадала, а всё никак не могла понять, почему отец и все остальные члены семьи так её не любили. В нашем доме всегла было тихо и спокойно, так что можно было услышать щебет птичек за окном. Но если и раздавались громкие звуки — это всегда был гневный крик отца на Мэррикэт. Если и винили кого-то в нашем доме, то Мэррикэт. Если кто-то что-то был «должен», то только Мэррикэт. И сколько бы провинностей ни было у Томаса, сколько бы невкусных ужинов я ни приготовила, наказывали в этом доме только Мэррикэт.   
Я изо всех сил старалась заботиться о Мэррикэт. Я звала её первой к столу и накладывала всего, чего она желала и сколько могла поместить в себя. Я даже разрешала ей есть с немытыми руками, потому что она отчего-то не любила умываться. На это отец тоже злился на неё, даже приходил в ярость.   
Да, Мэррикэт была необычной девочкой, она не соответствовала образу дочери богатой и влиятельной семьи. Она не интересовалась реальными науками, только колдовством; она не любила цветы, но ей нравились грибы; она не пела и не танцевала; одевалась, как простая девушка из деревни. Наш отец не видел в ней своего продолжения и оттого злился.  
Я была виновата перед Мэррикэт. Я ничего не делала с этим. И каждый раз, когда отец приходил в ярость, он хватал Мэри и тащил наверх в свою комнату. Где оставлял, запирая дверь, после наказания. Мы слышали её крики, мольбы, удары. Я чувствовала, как по моим щекам стекают слёзы. Но я все ещё сидела на месте, как парализованная и ничего не могла поделать. И все остальные сидели, потупив глаза в тарелки. Прямо, как Мэррикэт сейчас.   
И я снова предала её. Снова ничего не сделала, чтобы защитить. И даже больше, уподобилась нашему отцу. Я кричала и требовала от неё ответов для Чарльза. Просто потому что это ведь был Чарльз. Он так похож на отца. И я просто не могла снова разочаровать его, я должна быть послушной, чтобы он снова продолжал меня любить.   
Я почувствовала, как моя кожа снова стала влажная от слёз. Я испытала шок, ведь с чего бы мне плакать? Чарльз глядел на меня встревоженно. А затем начал приближаться. Но его заботливый взгляд не нравился мне. Более того, стало противно и мерзко. Он был совсем рядом, коснулся меня. Я почувствовала фантомную боль и тяжесть во всем теле, будто кто-то лёг на меня сверху. Будто сковал меня своими грубыми руками. Будто это был Чарльз или кто-то очень похожий на него.   
Я склонилась в бок, чтобы уйти от прикосновения Чарльза и чтобы взглянуть на Мэррикэт, которая бы обязательно придала мне сил, чтобы бороться с этим странным приступом. Но Мэри не оказалось за столом. Она испарилась. И вместе с ней дядя Джулиан. На кухне остались только я и Чарльз. И его лицо пугало меня. Ухмылка перестала казаться улыбкой, а за заботливым взглядом скрывался совсем другой омерзительный интерес ко мне. Он всё-таки коснулся моего лица, легко провел пальцами по щеке. И это лёгкое прикосновение отразилось жестоким прикосновением к моему лицу, будто кто-то закрывал мне рот так сильно, что я едва ли могла дышать. Но почему-то продолжала плакать и скулить, как бы мало воздуха ни было в моем распоряжении. Словно это был Чарльз. Или кто-то очень похожий на него.  
Или кто-то на кого он был так похож.   
— Наш отец был очень плохим человеком. Ты спасла меня, моя Мэррикэт.  
И тогда я вспомнила.

***

— Мэррикэт! — я очнулась и в нос тут же ударил оглушительный запах… больницы.  
Я лежала на холодной постели в вычурно белой комнате, а сверху на меня воззрилась санитарка в столь же отталкивающей белоснежной форме.  
Я робко вымолвила:  
— А где Мэррикэт?  
Я потеряла свою сестру. Я не уберегла её. Я даже могла слышать, как она взывала о помощи. Как всегда, когда отец избивал её в гневе. Как всегда…  
— Какая Мэррикэт, детка? Нет тут никакой Мэррикэт.  
Лицо улыбалось, но голос был скверный — с ноткой насмешки и отвращения. Я не видела в ней того, кто мог бы и хотел помочь. Я не понимала где я. Не знала, как помочь сестре. А эта женщина даже не пыталась казаться участливой.  
Никто из них не пытался.  
Всегда сидели и молчали, потому что им было так страшно. Взрослыми владел абсолютно детский страх, трусость и малодушие. Никто не мог дать отпор великому Джону Блэквуду. Даже тогда…  
Когда она набралась храбрости и рассказала о том, что отец не только бил её. Моя маленькая солнечная девочка смело посмотрела ему в глаза тогда, за ужином, в знаменитый на всю округу вечер. Вечер, в который никто ей не поверил. Вечер, в который они отправили её спать без ужина, а сами с улыбками на лице наслаждались едой. Это был их последний ужин. И сладость на языке оставила послевкусие смерти. В тот вечер, после которого никто не встретил утро. Порой, мне казалось, что это я вынудила Мэррикэт сделать это. Они достойны смерти, шепнула я тогда заплаканной Мэррикэт. Оскверненной, униженной, отвергнутой.  
Не могу вспомнить с чего бы я вдруг такое сказала, но это повлекло за собой то, что повлекло.  
— Она была тут?  
— Дитя, никакой Мэррикэт нет, — ещё одна усмешка. — Ты пережила потрясение, ещё бы. — Она фальшиво сочувствующе вздохнула и присела рядом, коснувшись моей руки. — Родной отец, подумать только…  
Мэри не терпела прикосновений. Ни после того, как отец надругался над ней, ни после того, как его прикосновения несли с собой боль и тяжесть его тела. И только мои объятия исцеляли её. И только на моём плече она могла уложить свою голову и тихонько плакать, при этом не обронив ни одной слезы.  
— Где… где Чарльз? — Санитарка зловеще улыбнулась, и я поняла, что мне не позволят увидеться даже с ним. Улыбка тут же сползла с её лица. Капкан захлопнулся вместе с её губами.  
— Что вы делаете? Отойдите от нее!  
Это был голос Чарльза. Такой родной и важный. Он вбежал в мою палату и оттолкнул от меня санитарку. Теперь мои руки оказались в его. Он одарил меня обеспокоенным взглядом, который больше меня не пугал. А затем гневно взглянул на женщину в белом.  
— Что вы ей сказали?  
Я поняла, как Чарльз догадался о том, что мы вообще с ней говорили, ведь он был вне комнаты и не мог слышать. С нежной улыбкой он протянул руку у моему лицу и провел пальцем по щеке. Чарльз вытер слёзы. Мои.  
Я снова плакала и снова этого не заметила. Мне казалось, что я не замечала очень многого. И проспустила столько же. А может даже забыла. Все вдруг потеряло качество — изображение, звуки, чувства. Сама реальность показалась сном, и я не могла отделаться от этого чувства. Я смотрела на женщину, которую Чарльз прогнал, и думала, будто это не со мной происходит. Будто я не я. Будто я выпала из своего тела. И только тепло его руки подтверждало, что Чарльз точно настоящий. И я до сих пор думала, что Мэррикэт нуждается во мне. Это заставляло меня хотя бы временно думать, что я — настоящая.   
— Чарльз, где Мэррикэт?  
Его взгляд погрустнел, хотя женщина давно вышла. Кто ещё мог его так расстроить?   
— О, Конни… — он вздохнул и взял мою руку уже двумя своими.   
— Ей нужна помощь? Отец снова..?  
— Твой отец мёртв, Конни.  
Конечно. Они заслужили смерти. Как я могла забыть, что все мои родные умерли? Что Мэррикэт отравила их всех. Отца, маму, младшего брата, тётю, дядю. Только я осталась цела. Потому что не заслужила смерти. Я не заслужила. Я должна была быть любима… ими всеми. Но я забыла.  
— Да, конечно… — подтвердила я, что помню, опустив голову на руку и прикрыв глаза.   
— Конни, милая, мы обязательно тебя вылечим, — он потрогал мои волосы, и я заметила, что они заплетены в тугие косички. Совсем как у Мэррикэт.  
— Ей нужна помощь.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, — возразил он мягко.  
Я позвала Мэррикэт, и она не ответила. Она не слышала или же я была нема. Или же я была не я, и она больше меня не узнавала. Что если Мэри больше не вернётся? Как тогда я смогу её защитить?   
Мы всегда так тонко чувствовали друг друга. Когда ей было больно, каждый синяк отражался на моей коже. Когда она плакала, мои глаза болели. Когда она кричала, я лишалась голоса. Когда она яро отбивалась, я замирала на месте. Когда она спала, я бодрствовала. И когда она лишалась сил, забиваясь в углу в собственной крови и слезах, я поднималась. Я знала, что была любима отцом и мне ничего не грозило, так что я пользовалась своей смелостью во благо моей сестры. Я всегда была благодарна за то, что у меня были силы бороться. Когда как Мэррикэт была слаба и потеряна. И я была дана ей для защиты, а она мне — чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на мою несчастную сестрёнку, я крупицу силы, но находила на дне своей души. И я верила, что…  
— Конни, скажи мне…  
… это Мэррикэт убила их.  
—… что ты помнишь?  
Я помнила, как мыла сахарницу. Сосуд, принёсший в наш дом смерть. Я спасала Мэррикэт и подставляля себя, чтобы моё солнце не стало ещё несчастнее. Я говорила ей не переживать из-за ложного обвинения меня. Я всё вытерплю, твердила я. Лишь бы мы снова зажили счастливо, как раньше, как в детстве… Когда я впервые увидела её, я поняла, что не буду несчастна ни одного дня в жизни отныне.   
— Я не ем сахар, — произнесла я, объясняя ему и себе почему я выжила после того вечера.  
— Ты ешь сахар, — снова возразил он.  
— Тогда почему же Мэррикэт отравила его? — я услышала, как усмехнулась.  
— Ты не ела сахар в тот вечер, потому что знала, что он отравлен.  
Нет, я не знала. Я правда не знала, что Мэррикэт собирается делать. Нет. Они заслужили смерти, но я и не думала, что мои слова она воспримет так серьезно, я не…  
— Потому что сама его отравила.  
«Ты спасла меня, Мэррикэт.»  
И я вспомнила.  
Я снова вспомнила, что так старательно пыталась забыть. Я вспомнила своё детство, в котором я была любима, а Мэррикэт наказывали за каждую провинность. Я сочувствовала ей. Я помнила, как была настоящей принцессой, какой хотела видеть меня мама, а Мэррикэт была разбойницей. И я завидовала ей отчасти. Я помню, как должна была копаться с мамой и тетей в саду, пока Мэррикэт могла вольно бегать по лесу и лазать по деревьям с нашим котом Ионой. И я помню, как отец однажды ночью вошёл в мою комнату… Я слышала плач Мэррикэт, но это был мой. Это я плакала и извивалась под ним. Это мои запястья он сдавливал до синяков, чтобы лишить меня возможности отбиваться. Это мне не верила мама. Это я плакала на плече Мэррикэт. Мэррикэт, моя солнечная девочка, которую я выдумала, чтобы она забрала всю мою боль. Чтобы она однажды спасла меня навсегда. Констанс Блэквуд никогда бы не осмелилась на убийство, Констанс Блэквуд должна была быть хорошим ребенком. А вот Мэррикэт никому ничего не была должна.  
Она стала несчастной вместо меня, чтобы я могла с улыбкой идти по жизни. Но никто не должен знать об этом. О том, что я обязана Мэри своей улыбкой. Я всё ещё должна быть хорошей.  
Чарльз тревожно уставился на меня, потому что я вдруг лучезарно улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. Я привыкла улыбаться. Это моя броня, и я не расстанусь с ней. Теперь, когда Мэри нет и некому меня защищать, я не дам себя в обиду.  
— Они все мертвы? — с облегчением уточнила я.  
— Да, Конни…  
— Замечательно. Можно мне поесть?


	4. Modern au

Констанция никогда не злилась. Возможно, это был дар, возможно, — проклятье. Но Мэри бы предпочла видеть её взбешенную — это временно и проходит. Но она не злилась, она разочаровывалась и грустнела. А это не проходило.  
Наблюдать за её грустным взором в окно и понимать, что она отвернулась, чтобы не видеть её — было почти не выносимо для Мэри. Это не означало, что Констанс ненавидела сестру, это означало, что она не хотела добивать Мэри своими чувствами, которые скрывать не умела. Констанс была недовольна и расстроена. И винила себя, потому что считала, будто не смогла дать должного воспитания. И Мэри это, конечно, не радовало. Но обо всем остальном та не жалела.  
— Это всё моя вина… — бормотала Конни, но в машине была гробовая тишина и потому тихий голос её бил по ушам.  
Мэри хотелось закричать, насколько великолепной сестрой, подругой и заменой матери она была. И что её поведение — не вина Констанс. Но это бы ничего не изменило. Чувствовала вину она с самой гибели родителей, так что ни одна попытка переубедить её не увенчалась успехом. Мэри однажды прекратила пытаться.  
Но Чарльз всё ещё пытался. Кстати он как раз таки был в бешенстве. И никогда не пытался скрывать эмоции или быть терпеливым, притворяться. Но ради Конни он мог потерпеть до дома. Ей было неприятно выносить сор из избы, главное было доехать до дома — теплого уютного закутка, в котором можно было быть самой собой, никого не боясь, и там уже позволить буре захватить чувства и мысли. Наш дом — наша крепость. И пока никто не будет знать, в чем наши слабости, мы будет защищены. Блэквуды никогда не подпускали к себе чужаков.  
И потому Констанция даже не показывала своего недовольства поведением Мэри, защищая в меру и кротко принимая критику в свой адрес. Она сдержанно улыбалась, смягчая гневные вопли директрисы, на любой выпад кого-то из педсостава. И это действительно работало. Констанс признавала, что поступки Мэри неверны. Но она не собиралась бороться с сестрой, но бороться с проблемой. Так что не позволяла оскорблять свою сестру и семью, высказывать какие-то подозрения насчёт развития и психического здоровья Мэррикэт.  
— Вы понимаете, что это ненормально?  
— Мистер Доннел, — освещала она улыбкой всю комнату, — ваша квалификация не даёт вам право ставить диагнозы.  
— Я педагог и нормы мне известны.  
— Нормы относительны, — слегка напрягала она лицо резко и в контраст с недавней широкой улыбкой, чем заставляла сжаться всё существо педагога.  
Но Мэри была уверена, что у мистера Доннела вставал как на улыбку Конни, так и на суровый взгляд. Он сох по ней со студенчества, и порой ей казалось, что сестру он вызывает не только по причине плохого поведения своей ученицы.  
Мэррикэт по приезду сразу же закрылась в своей комнате, и всем было известно, что она ещё долго не выйдет оттуда, чтобы избежать разговора. Конни никогда не злилась, но Чарльз был в бешенстве. И она как можно дольше избегала встречи с ним, чтобы тот остудился.  
Кровать была чужой. И отражение в зеркале тоже. Стены давили. Мэри не любила быть виноватой, неправильной, не любила выходить из себя. В доме большую часть времени царила любовь и понимание. А сейчас Констанс не говорит с Мэри, Мэри ненавидит себя, а Чарльз скорее всего распинается над ухом Конни о том, как все это ему осточертело. И дом сразу становился чужим.  
До того, как они остались с сестрой одни, эти стены всегда были ей ненавистны. Извечные ссоры отца и матери, которые ненавидели свой выбор и брак; постоянные склоки двух женщин на кухне — матери и тёти; громкие дебаты дяди и отца на различные темы, в которых меж делом обязательно были упрёки в нахлебничестве. И эти упрёки периодически кидались каждому из нас, тем, кто ел его хлеб и тратил его состояние. Его грязные деньги, окрашенные кровью.  
Слушать это на протяжении всей жизни было невыносимо. Потому Мэри придумала себе своё особое место, где всегда была в безопасности. Где разозленный отец не достал бы. Где не попрекали каждым куском хлеба. Где они не обходились скудной пищей зимой, ведь отец был до безумия скуп, чтобы тратиться на фрукты. Где всегда было тихо, как на кладбище. Мэри звала это место Луной. Там девочка могла спрятаться от всех своих страхов и кошмаров по ночам. Констанс тревожить не хотела, ей требовался отдых. Она за день и так много уставала.

Я бы хотела пойти в комнату к родителям, чтобы они успокоили меня и объяснили, что под кроватью никого нет, но отец не отличался нежностью, а мама не смела ему перечить. Так что вход в их спальню был мне закрыт.  
Меня не обнимали, не хвалили. Только ругали за проступки и наказывали за то, что я не хотела есть горох или щавель. А на Луне такого не было. На Луне вообще не было того, что мне не нравилось. И только Констанция возвращала меня в реальность, только из-за неё я не осталась в своём мире навсегда. Ради её улыбки мне, ради её смеха, я держалась.  
А потом она уехала. Чарльз увёз её. Он был не совсем Блэквудом, так как дядя Артур усыновил его, и кажется, Констанс влюбилась. Она поступила в другом городе в университет, который Чарльз уже заканчивал. Они хорошо дружили в детстве и, наверное, он был единственным мужчиной, какому она могла доверять. Учитывая нашего-тирана отца. Девочки всегда ищут парней, похожих на своих отцов. Что ж, Констанс осознанно никогда бы не стала этого делать, она бежала от образа нашего мучителя, как можно дальше. И разве не лучший выбор, это твой "родственник", что на сто процентов никак не схож ни с кем из родственником и отцом.  
Под дверью зашкрябал Иона. Только ему было положено входить в мою комнату, когда угодно. И только ему можно было входить и сейчас, когда никто не смел приближаться ко мне. Я любила Констанс больше жизни, но никогда не смогу простить её за то, что оставила меня с этим тираном наедине. И променяла она меня на того, кто так похож на нашего ненавистного родителя — он мужчина, и он умеет злиться. И Чарльза я была готова терпеть, пока он не причинял Констанс вреда. Но за то, что он вот так просто вошел в мою жизнь и отнял самое дорогое, я проклинаю его.  
Мои проклятия не заставляют себя долго ждать. В последний раз, когда моё терпение иссякло, всем им очень не поздоровилось. Констанс тогда приехала погостить и никак не соглашалась забрать меня с собой. Она прекрасно знала, на что отец был способен, она сама бежала от этого. Она должна была любить меня и защищать до самого конца. Но ей стало плевать на меня, так что судьба, я верю, услышала мои мольбы. В тот вечер случился пожар. Страшный пожар, унесший жизнь почти всех Блэквудов, — так его прозвали. Дядя и тетя задохнулись, а отца с матерью придавило.  
Я всегда чувствовала приближение опасности, так что в ту ночь не смогла спать. Только поэтому я спаслась, и конечно, спасла Констанс. Я помню, мы стояли измазанные около потушенного дома в окружении зевак: Констанция плакала, обнимая меня так крепко, как давно не обнимала. А я радовалась, что теперь у нее не будет выбора и она точно заберёт меня с собой. И отец больше никогда не тронет меня и пальцем.  
К слову, виновников поджога так и не нашли. Но я была уверена, что действовали несколько человек. Потому что ни один из должников и ненавистников отца не был настолько храбр, чтобы повернуть что-то подобное. Но отец говорил, что один дурак — просто дурак, а толпа из дураков — угроза. Поодиночке они и в половину не так умны, хитры и предусмотрительны, как умный человек, но вместе они больно бьют шквалом своей невежести и слабоумия.  
Я открыла дверь Ионе и там стоял он. Чарльз, вероятно, специально посадил моего кота под дверь, чтобы я открыла. И пришел сюда без шума, чтобы Констанс не узнала. Видимо, она слишком была расстроена, раз они сидели по разным комнатам и он смог прийти сюда незамеченным.  
Я закрыла дверь, но он навалился всем телом и победил. Так что я в бессилие сдалась и отошла подальше от него; взгляд его ничего хорошего не обещал. Не сводя с меня глаз, он прошел в центр комнаты и встал по-хозяйски.  
— Ты не можешь кидаться на каждого, кому ты не нравишься.  
— Отец говорил, что если слабый открывает рот…  
Я поймала себя на том, что цитирую отца. Снова. И в этот раз из-за иронично-насмешливого взгляда Чарльза после моей реплики. Я ненавидела его за отношение ко мне, к Констанс, к людям в нашем поселке, которые потом сгоняли свою злость на нас. В школе, в магазинах, на улицах. Но на самих этих людей мне было плевать. Кто виноват, что они настолько жалкие, что ненавидят руку, которая кормит их в долг? Хочешь жить свободно, заработай на эту свободу. И вероятно, я была согласна со многими его взглядами на жизнь. Я это потом стала понимать.  
— Ты хочешь быть, как твой отец? — повысил он голос, но спрашивал всерьез, не риторически. — Как тот, кого ты так презираешь? Что ж, за последние годы ты много врагов себе нажила.  
— Тесса оскорбила мою семью, и я не могла просто промолчать, — раздражённо ответила я, осуждая его равнодушие к репутации семьи, которая его вырастила.  
Чарльз побагровел.  
— Это ты про ту семью, которую ты сожгла заживо?  
Теперь побагровела бы я, если бы позволила себе такую слабость — позволить Чарльзу считать, что его слова могут вызвать у меня какие-то эмоции. Дело в том, что Чарльз считал, будто я подожгла наш дом, да при том специально. Правда он давно уже не поднимал эту тему…  
— Ты могла не прибегать к насилию, разве нет? — Чарльз побагровел. Кажется, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заорать на меня. — Господи, Мэри, ты как дикий дверь! Ты видела, что ты сделала с её лицом? Чем ты отличаешься от отца?  
Как он, чужак, смеет говорить мне о сходствах? Он вообще здесь никто и держится только на желании Констанс. И если я скажу ей правильные вещи, она поверит мне, её желания изменятся и Чарльз вылетит из нашего дома как миленький.  
— Он всю жизнь ущемлял ваши права — и что делаешь ты в итоге? Он постоянно манипулировал слабовольной Конни — и что теперь делаешь ты? Он за людей не считал любого за пределами своей крепости и даже внутри неё. И что теперь делаешь ты, Мэри?  
— Отец был прав. Они — мусор.  
Чарльз ударил рукой по бедру, изо всех сил пытался совладать с эмоциями.  
— Ты теперь и соглашаешься с ним? Послушай себя, Мэри Кэтрин.  
— Никто из них не достоин её. Никто не смеет произносить её имя! И обвинять в том, чего она не сделала. — Я вдруг вспомнила, как вечером выбралась в коридор и заглянула в их комнату. Мне стало противно от одного вида того, что Чарльз своими грязными руками касался нежного плеча Констанс. И целовал её в губы. А она вся дрожала и прикрывала глаза от страха. Потому что самый главный мужчина в её жизни не сделал ничего хорошего для неё, и она боялась всех прочих уж тем более. — И ты тоже не имеешь права тут быть!  
Отвернувшись к выходу, он сделал к двери пару шагов, видимо, сжимая от злости зубы и переводя дыхание. Я знала, что ещё чуть-чуть и он психанет. И либо уйдет из нашего дома, либо у меня будет повод разодрать ему лицо и прогнать прочь. Когда он повернулся ко мне, на его лице была маска спокойствия, которая трещала по швам, и микроэмоция бешенства прорывалась свозь бреши.  
— Мэри, тебя что больше волнует: что кто-то может навредить Конни или что она будет уделять внимание кому-то, кроме тебя?  
— Пошел вон.  
— Ты эгоистка, Мэри Кэтрин! — он вскричал и пошел по направлению ко мне, в то время, как я вжималась в подоконник. Я отпрыгнула на кровать, и он начал пытаться схватить меня хотя бы за руку, но ему мешала спинка кровати.  
— Убирайся из моей комнаты!  
Я ещё несколько раз ушла от его цепких рук, которым он дал волю в порыве праведного гнева, а затем мы оба замерли. Потому что Констанс оказалась в дверях за его спиной. Она устало глядела на замеревших нас. Её руки слабо были прижаты к бёдрам. Её прекрасные локоны сошли на нет, одежда была помята. Вероятно, Констанс поспала, но все ещё выглядела замученной. Казалось, что она мираж, который вот-вот исчезнет. И все из-за него. Он высасывал из неё все соки!  
— Конни, ты собираешься что-нибудь с ней делать? — потребовал Чарльз.  
— Мы оплатим лечение девочке, — слабым голосом произнесла она.  
— Ты не можешь всё решать деньгами.  
И снова он бросился в мою сторону, почувствов свободу из-за того, что Констанс молча наблюдала. Ему удалось схватить меня и он попытался выволочь меня с кровати. Я упала на одеяло и стала брыкалась, кричать. Он упал рядом и стал грубо хватать мои беснующиеся руки, пытался закрыть мне рот. Я кричала, как можно дольше, чтобы Констанс наверняка услышала.  
— Убери его, убери его, Констанс! Прогони его!  
— Заткнись! Я сказал, заткнись!  
Констанс всё ещё стояла в стороне, и я не чувствовала даже её взгляда на себе. Было ощущение, что мы вновь вернулись в наш злополучный замок, нашу крепость, где отец запер всю семью, чтобы творить свои бесчинства безнаказанно и чахнуть над златом, которое его погубит. В особенно удачные для него дни я получала за каждое неповиновение. И в те моменты я ни от кого не ждала помощи, кроме неё. А она всегда стояла поодаль, как вкопанная, что-то бормотала и плакала. Но ничего не делала. Никогда. Я ценила её заботу после, лёд на синяки, мазь на ссадины и горячий чай. Но я не могла забыть её бездействие. Особенно сейчас, когда мне снова угрожала опасность, а Констанс стояла без движения.  
Я укусила Чарльза за руку, когда он вновь поднес её к моему рту, чтобы заткнуть его. Он взвыл от злости и возмущения. И ударил меня по лицу со всего размаху. Тогда мы услышали шум. Словно тело упало на пол.  
Констанс лежала без движения. В своём красивом платье и кардигане, что так подходил к цвету её глаз. Чарльз уложил её голову на свои колени и пытался привести в чувства.  
— Звони в скорую, Мэри!  
То ли это был голос Чарльза, то ли мой собственный… В любом случае, я могла только слушать его. Потому что тело мое окоченело, и я не могла сделать и шагу. Я видела её тело, и понимала, что сейчас, именно сейчас она может уйти от меня. Не тогда, когда уехала в колледж, а сейчас. И тогда даже надежды не будет на горячий чай и её руки на моих руках. Тогда жизнь остановится, и я буду одна, неспособная постоять за себя, неспособная простить её.  
Мы обязаны быть с ней счастливы. Хотя бы на зло отцу. И всей нашей сумасшедшей семейке. А Чарльз? А он всего лишь вопрос времени. Он тоже уйдет, как и все они. Наиграется вдоволь, как делали все Блэквуды с женщинами нашей семьи и уйдет. Я предложу ему деньги, хоть он и будет восклицать, что я торгуюсь сестрой… Но я дам ему деньги и буду надеяться, что он сдохнет в канаве, напившись дорогого алкоголя.  
Когда Констанс подлечили, то отпустили с условием, что никаких потрясений она больше не переживёт. Она не любила выносить сор из избы и в итоге её нервы сдали. Так что мы с Чарльзом больше не смели расстраивать её. Изображали счастливые лица, говорили друг другу комплименты, притворялись, что ходим куда-то вместе. Он разруливал мои проблемы в школе, которые мы тщательно скрывали от неё. Не то чтобы она была так глупа, чтобы не догадаться о нашем спектакле, но может ей просто хотелось действительно отдохнуть.  
Со временем сил притворяться уже не хватало, и мы попробовали потихоньку вводить Констанс в реальность. Да только реальность оказалась такова, что мы не испытывали с Чарльзом друг к другу ненависти. Может, слабая неприязнь, когда он к блинчикам не тот сироп покупал. Не тот, который я любила. Да, готовил теперь тоже он, чтобы Констанс не перетруждалась. И его стряпня была вполне сносной. Так как он абсолютно не разбирался в хорошей и дешёвой продукции, нам даже приходилось вместе ходить по магазинам. Я показывала ему достойные места, где можно было сэкономить, и он даже казался благодарным.  
Я больше не подглядывала за ними. Но однажды в окно наблюдала за их разговором с мистером Доннелом. Этот сумасшедший учитель вздумал преследовать мою сестру и пришел на наш порог, чтобы заявить о неправильности их с Чарльзом отношений. Я подавила в себе желание размазать его лицо об кирпич за каждую его придирку на уроках, за каждый косой взгляд и упоминание Констанс своим мерзким ртом. Как учил Чарльз. Я попыталась пожалеть его, мол, он и так жизнью обиженный, жалкий задрот, так что я дарую ему свою милость и не стану делать его жизнь ещё хуже. Это работало очень эффективно, так что со временем мне стало плевать на весь этот сброд, с которым я училась в школе.  
Но вот вышел Чарльз и врезал Доннелу так, что тот даже не смог в своей обычной манере начать возмущаться своим писклявым голосом, будто ему яйца в тиски зажали. Констанс сдержалась и лишь на секунду приулыбнулась. А я не могла нарадоваться, хотелось даже постучать в окно, чтобы привлечь внимание Чарльза, и показать «класс». Конечно, никому Джим не рассказал об этом, ведь это позор. Ему же после этого ни одна практикантка и шанса не дала б. А я ходила и нахально улыбалась ему, любуясь фингалом, как картиной в музее, и так безумно гордясь своим братцем Чарльзом.  
Через полгода такой жизни, Констанс совсем восстановилась. Улыбалась, как прежде, никогда не злилась и покупала наконец нужный сироп для блинчиков. И в один чудный вечер мы все вместе пошли в кино. После сеанса на зло всем угрюмым и озлобленным людишкам шли и смеялись на всю улицу. И это было ошибкой. Своим бесстыдным счастьем мы привлекли внимание. А никто не любит таких везунчиков, как мы. Не эти падальщики. Они не выносят опрятно одетых, богато украшенных да ещё и счастливых людей. Какие пьяные ублюдки начали приставать к Констанции. Я видела, что Чарльз долго пытался не развязывать конфликт, разговаривал с ними. Но, как говорил отец, с бедняками нужно говорить на языке богатства, а с животными нужно говорить силой. Отец по-иному разговаривать не умел.  
Завязалась драка. Чарльз против троих. Он был сильный, но это даже для него было слишком. Когда он упал, ублюдки испугались и бежали. Констанс дрожащими руками начала набирать номер на телефоне, присев на колени рядом с Чарльзом. А я с возрастающей яростью наблюдала, как лужа крови увеличивалась, вытекая из-под его головы, лежавшей на асфальте. Чарльз Блэквуд был мёртв, и мы снова остались одни.  
Мы кримировали его тело и увезли с собой. Мы закрылись в нашем старом доме, как когда-то отец. Точнее, я скрыла мою Констанцию от этого поганого мира. После этого происшествия она уже не восстановилась, и я знаю, что в больнице ей бы только сделали хуже. Я украла её и защитила, как могла. Пусть я и ненавижу своего отца, я знаю, что он был прав насчет всех них и его паранойя смогла на некоторое время спасти нашу семью от этого мира. Мира, в котором, пока существуют эти стервятники, никогда покоя нам не будет. Потому-то Блэквуды и не покинут свой дом. Наш замок будет истуканом стоять здесь вечность, на зло всем им, пока не перемрут.


	5. Если бы Чарльз был заботливым братом

Невесомо касаясь его ссадин, Констанс, кажется, даже уменьшала его боль. Чарльз почти перестал сердито вздыхать и вообще вздыхать. Она промакивала его раны своим специальным раствором, и он доверился ей. Даже, если это грозило ему смертью, он бы не выбрал ничьей другой руки. Они были друг у друга, и им некому было доверять в этом мире больше.  
Мэри собиралась защитить своих брата и сестру, даже если воевать придётся с призраками прошлого. А придётся — она чувствовала. Слышала их шаги вдалеке, слышала их гневные дыхания, их взгляды уже ощутимо скользили по её спине. Они совсем близко — все их родственники. И они очень ими недовольны. Как впрочем всегда.  
Семья Блэквудов казалась всем образцовой и высокоморальной. Но никто не знал, что на самом деле происходило за тяжёлыми узорчатыми воротами. Это была колыбель насилия и жестокости. И в этой реальности им приходилось расти.  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, — приговаривала Констанс, когда Чарльз уже готов был уйти вон из кухни, лишь бы прекратить это едкое пощипывание.  
— Конни!  
Он снова подрался с местными. У Чарльза не было проблем с агрессией, но терпеливо пить свой кофе, когда за его спиной, не скрываясь, оскорбляли кого-то из его сестёр, он не мог. Он вступался, он получал. Потому что был совсем один: ходил раз в неделю в город за продуктами, которые Констанс не могла вырастить на огороде. У старшей сестры была агорафобия, а младшая не ходила, потому что все там считали её за ведьму. Она думала, если бы они всерьёз так думали, то боялись бы, а не кидались с палками. Так что это просто было поводом выместить всю злость на их отца. Но они не знали, на что Мэри действительно способна.  
Местные жители гадают всё это время, ищут ответ, что же случилось в тот вечер. Они бы уже давно нашли глупые обоснования и обвинили кого-то из детей в открытую, но некоторые детали их логике не поддавались. Ведь тогда вместе со всей семьёй отравились и Констанция, Мэри и Чарльз, да только их удалось спасти. Так что местным баранам было легче думать, что это Мэри, ведьма, как-то провернула, и ненавидеть её. Но им глупцам и не вдомек было, как Констанс искустна в готовке. Да, своими нежными руками сваренный яд она подсыпала в еду и себе, и Мэри с Чарльзом, да только с той же любовью и заботой она приготовила для троих и противоядие. И чтобы не было соблазна — порции было действительно только три.   
Но даже если бы Констанс передумала, Мэри бы не позволила ей спасти ни одного из мучителей. По её мнению, никто из них не был достоин жизни, даже тётя с дядей, которые ничего не делали. Но именно за бездействие они и поплатились. И даже Томас, младший. Он был просто раздражающим, так что только бы мешал идиллии, о которой мечтала Мэррикэт.  
И пусть сейчас втроём они жили душа в душу, иногда появлялись досадные отголоски прошлого — мстящие жители деревни и духи родственников. Периодически ненавистные всем им лица тянулись к свету мира живых и пытались завладеть их счастливой жизнью, потому как в их личном аду им находиться обрыдло. Они делали несколько попыток, но каждый раз Мэри успешно отгоняла их от дома. В этот раз, она чувствовала, незваные гости решили атаковать всем скопом.  
— Мэри, что ты делаешь?  
Девочка не отвечала, так как бормотала заклинание, закапывая отцовские часы. Им не место в доме, но они раз за разом туда возвращаются. Это он специально прячет их где-то, чтобы иметь возможность подглядывать за ними, чтобы знать, когда они слабы — и напасть. Мэри подолгу разыскивала по дому его вещицу, но в итоге каждый раз выигрывала в этой игре. И часы оказывались вне дома, глубоко в земле, где сейчас находилось и его тело.  
— Ты снова закапываешь часы отца? — возмутился Чарльз.  
Мэри не нравилось в нём то, что он, не понимая её ритуалов, часто мешал. И не хотел признать свою глупость, когда как Констанс давно оставила защиту семьи на младшую. Но всё-таки Мэррикэт любила Чарльза и собиралась защищать его, несмотря на его упрямство.  
— Я чувствую, — продолжая засыпать ямку, проговорила Мэри.  
— Чувствуешь что? — уже спокойно поинтересовался брат, убрав руки от земли.  
— Они идут. Опять. Отец первый.  
Подняв голову к лицу брата, она надеялась встретить там понимание. Но его скептицизм и недоумение вонзилось кинжалом в её сердце. Он ожидал продолжения, закусив губу и с прищуром наблюдая за глазами Мэри. По глазам он всегда узнавал, врёт она или нет.  
Но прежде, чем она успела начать описывать свои ощущения, точно зная, что Чарльз поверит ей после этого — ведь он ощущал то же самое, просто не придавал этому значения, — Мэри воскликнула:  
— Посмотри, что на тебе! Это что, отцовские подтяжки?  
Чарльз и сам опешил, увидев на себе что-то из гардероба покойного отца. Он встал и начал оглядывать себя, словно впервые видел. Благо рубашка и штаны были его, и он помнил, как надевал их.  
— Он идёт. И скоро вновь попытается завладеть твоим телом, — едва ли ободряюще сообщила Мэррикэт. — К шоку потрясённого Чарльза, девочка сорвала с него отцовскую вещь и кинула на ближайшую кучу сорняка, который уже повял под солнцем.  
— Сожги, сейчас же!  
Мэри запаниковала. Впервые в жизни она боялась, что не успеет, но все ещё продолжала верить в силу своих оберегов. Она знала, что лишенные на время силы часы задержат их приход. Но все равно бежала в дом, что есть сил, помня, что мамины вещи всё ещё внутри. И Констанс куда-то исчезла с кухни.  
Вполне возможно, что мама после смерти вдруг обрела власть над отцом или хотя бы посмела ему перечить и теперь может явиться раньше главы семьи. Такие перемены Мэри вообще не радовали, она ненавидела перемены в принципе. Так быстро потоки своей силы перестраивать ей ещё не доводилось, она боялась прогадать.   
Но она уже прогадала, веря, что каждый раз они будут делать одно и тоже, а она будет успешно справляться. Как она только могла быть такой слепой и решить, что их желание вернуться и вновь изводить своих детей не заставит их придумывать всё более хитрые и изощрённые способы вернуться обратно.  
Констанс сидела перед зеркалом и примеряла мамино жемчужное ожерелье. Она совершенно не слышала сестру, не то, как она вбежала, как вырвалась из её рук ожерелье, которое почти сомкнулось на её шее, как россыпь жемчужин полетела на пол, отзванивая маленькую победу Мэри. Только после этого, старшая сестра пришла в себя и с ужасом уставилась на своё отражение в зеркале. Она помнила, как только что стояла у плиты. И вдруг — мамина комната и зеркало. И Мэри.  
С улыбкой оглядев запыхавшуюся сестру, Констанс предложила ей пообедать. И ещё спросила, где Чарльз. Мэри быстро ввела её в курс дела: что духи слишком яро пытаются пробиться, и что она боится не справиться. Нежная Констанс обняла сестру и провела рукой по волосам.   
— Все будет хорошо. Мы больше не дадим себя в обиду.  
Да, всё точно будет хорошо. Мэррикэт на скорую руку нашла решение, которое даст ей ещё несколько дней отсрочки, лишит их сил. И в это время её обязательно настигнет вдохновение, чтобы выдумать сильное защитное заклинание, мощнее, чем все предыдущие. Как оказалось, количество не всегда решает. Лучше: если будет одно мощное.  
Концы — то, за что они держались и карабкались в этот мир, своими кривыми и изранеными в личном аду пальцами, воя мрачные песни, которые придавали им сил. Мэррикэт пробежалась по всем комнатам с ножницами и посрезала с любовью подшитые концы штор. Затем безжалостно прошлась по цветам Констанс: срезая бутоны и соцветия. Она представляла, как обрываются родственники, как летят вниз, разбиваются о землю своих личных тюрем. Мэррикэт покромсала свисающие до пола покрывала на кроватях и испортила всю свою одежду. Она знала, что брат и сестра расстроятся из-за вещей, так что для замедления духов использовала только свою.   
После того, как закончила по дому скоростно подрезать всё, что свисало, она пришла в ванную. Здесь она поместила свои крепкие косы меж сверкающих лезвий — и вскоре кончики волос касались её щек. Констанс всегда очень гордилась волосами женщин семьи Блэквуд. И любила расчёсывать и заплетать младшую сестру, она была безумно счастлива в эти моменты. Но несмотря на безграничную любовь к Констанс, Мэри пришлось пожертвовать косами — уж очень мощной палочкой-выручалочкой они были для ненавистной семьи.  
Довольная проделанной работой, но все ещё встревоженная, она сбежала вниз по лестнице на кухню. Прежде, чем обратить внимание на брата с сестрой, она посмотрела в окно, на огород. Там не пылал костер и даже дыма не было. Значит, Чарльз не поспешил сжечь подтяжки.  
Констанс, замеревшая в ужасе, и роняющая слёзы, упёрлась в плиту и неотрывно смотрела на Чарльза. Тот сидел за столом, уже в костюме и с зачесанными, как у отца, волосами. Мэррикэт заметила в его руках трубку, а на руках — часы, что недавно закопала.  
— Мэррикэт… — задрожал голос старшей сестры.  
Чарльз глянул на младшую сестру так, как никогда бы не посмел. Полный ненависти и вожделения взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, но возвращал фокус на Мэри. И только тогда Мэри поверила, что это случилось. Что он вернулся.  
— Возлюбленные мои дочери, — мерзкое протянул Чарльз голосом Джона Блэквуда, — вот мы и снова вместе.  
Констанс ужасно боялась отца. Она и в страшном сне не предполагала, что ещё когда-то увидит его, после того, как убила. После того, как подсыпала ему двойную или тройную порцию яда, чтоб наверняка. После того, как увидела его тело, и с облегчением поняла, что больше никогда не будете биться в истерике при одном его взгляде на неё.   
И сейчас она была абсолютно невменяемой, что делало её лёгкой добычей для мстительного призрака. Так что Мэррикэт взмахнула рукой, в которой припасла сонной травы — и Констанс, заснув, присела на пол. Так хотя бы мать не посмеет явиться сюда. Констанс она им точно не отдаст!  
Чарльз закурил, и Мэррикэт ясно вспомнила один из сотен вечеров, когда отец сердито восседал во главе стола и кидал гневные взгляды на Мэри, которая ничего не ела. Она знала, что значил этот взгляд. И считала секунды до того, как отец выйдет из себя. Считала, откладывая на тарелке горошины, которые так не любила. Но кто её спрашивал, что она любит?  
Рискнув беззвучно произнести заклинание, шевеля только губами, Мэри быстро поняла, что попытка была жалкой и опасной. Могла бы только сильнее взбесить духа, который и так был в бешенстве из-за того, что его на протяжении многих лет отгоняли из этого дома, как шавку бездомную. Джона Блэквуда не пускали в его собственный дом, который он обустроил, отгородил от людишек и сделал достоянием семьи. Неслыханная наглость!  
И тогда ей на ум пришла идея, рождение которой раскрыло на её лице улыбку. Но она быстро вернулась к сдержанному выражению лица. Девушка решила подыграть духу отца, быть той, кем он хотел её видеть, быть не собой. И тем самым лишить его права злиться, а злиться он очень любил. Упивался просто. Сейчас отсутствие этого ослабит его. А то, что она будет иной, ещё и запутает безмозглого призрака. Так что возможно к утру она уже прогонит его прочь — хватит и простого заклинания из уже известных ей.  
— Садись, Мэри Кэтрин, — сурово произнёс глава семьи, указав на стул рядом с собой.  
Она ненавидела сидеть с ним, никогда и не сидела. Ей было противно, мерзко находиться с ним рядом, быть даже в одной комнате. Но она сейчас, подходя к указанному стулу, смотрела на него и ликовала. Этот ублюдок мёртв, и ничто уже не заставит её испытывать прежние чувства — страх, гнев, самоненависть. Сейчас он лишь отпечаток на живой материи, и пусть пытается сколько угодно, она здесь — в доминирующей позиции.  
— Да, конечно, отец, — лукаво улыбнулась она и села с ним рядом.  
— Подождём твою мать, — старался не выдавать, что опешил от покорности дочери-бунтарки, но Мэри видела его насквозь.  
— Подождём. — Мило улыбнулась и захлопала глазками, зная, что Констанция проспит до утра, так что никакой мамы к ужину они не дождутся. А с рассветными лучами можно будет сказать «прощай» и папочке.


	6. Если бы Чарльз был нормальным

В ней столько тепла. И столько страха. Я даже не представлял, что в таком случае человека может не разорвать, более того, он способен быть довольным своей жизнью. Такой хрупкой иллюзией счастья. Она безумно сильная, но некому ей об этом сказать, напомнить. А я не имел на это права. Кто я такой?  
Приехал погостить на несколько дней, но вот он я — не в силах уехать уже неделю. Она с самого начала казалась мне такой знакомой, но я не мог понять почему. Мне совсем не везло на хороших людей в жизни. И однажды до меня дошло: она тот свет, что я я искал всю жизнь. В толпе озлобленных людей, в зависимом коллективе на работе, в уставших лицах водителей на дороге. Свет, к которому я стремился. Вот почему я сразу узнал её и так привязался.  
Она не была святой, пусть и виделась мне такой. Её улыбка сквозь боль, от которой она отрекалась каждый день с огромными усилиями. Её сияющие в глазах, в которых обычный человек ничего и не увидит. Но я замечал в них тень — отпечаток тех злосчастных событий. Её походка, будто она парит над этой грязной и извращённой землей, будто небеса до сих пор не решились спустить ангела на землю насовсем. Её движения, как крылья лебедя — когда обращены ко мне, казалось, могли исцелять. И сейчас мне действительно требовалось лечение. Потому что я заболел Конни.  
И я даже не надеялся на взаимность. Я знал, что мои чувства неправильные, но что с ними можно сделать? Только и пытаться, что молчать, как можно дольше. Пока, наверное, не соберусь с силами и не решусь уехать. Она выросла в аристократичное семье, как, собственно, и я, — с традиционными ценностями, так что я просто боялся разрушить её картину мира. Хотя до меня её давно разрушил Джон Блэквуд, мой дядя и отец Конни, который делал с ней ужасные вещи.   
Пусть мой отец оборвал все связи с ними, все в семье знали об этом; точнее, узнали позже, когда это всплыло. Но я не спешил выражать своё соболезнование для неё. Знание того, что я в курсе, не сделало бы её счастливее. Но вполне возможно, что напугало бы, наполнило стыдом и отвернуло от меня. И мне вновь оставалось молчать и восхищаться её силой и бесстрашием. Ведь бесстрашный — не тот, кто не боится, а кто идёт вперёд, несмотря на окутывающий его ужас. И я был так счастлив лишь от того, что я не объект, который пугает её. Она доверилась, и это вызывало улыбку на моём лице, каждый раз, как я вспоминал.  
И ещё я не мог сдержать улыбку, когда видел её. С какой нежностью она говорила это своё любезное «Чарльз». С какой любовью подавала завтрак. И как сияла, когда я хвалил её еду. И я так боялся напомнить ей её отца. Боялся однажды, что она не улыбнется мне, но с ужасом отвергнутого ребенка глянет мне в глаза. И я уже не смогу забыть этот взгляд. Ведь все говорят, что я безумно похож на дядю Джона. И он, вероятно, точно также сидел за столом и улыбался ей, нахваливая стряпню. А после — вечером, приходил к ней в комнату, затыкал ей рот и… брал своё. Я так сильно хотел изничтожить его, каждый раз, когда бросал взгляд на её бледную кожу запястий или шеи, представлял, как он сжимал её руки до синяков... Но, к сожалению, с этим я опоздал. Джон Блэквуд был давно мёртв.  
Сегодня я положил руку на талию Конни, а второй провел по её плечу и ниже, пока не достиг запястья. Я так подробно помню это, что самому страшно. Но когда она на радостях прильнула ко мне, я тоже машинально слишком бурно выразил свои эмоции. Свои чувства, что так усердно скрываю и подавляю. А затем она обняла меня, обвив руки вокруг шее, и пристально посмотрела в моё лицо с благодарностью. И я готов был поверить, что она догадалась о моих тайных желаниях и дала разрешение на самое главное желание сейчас — поцеловать её. Я вовремя опомнился и нехотя отпустив её руку, позволил радостно ускакать прочь. То, что сама мысль о прикосновения к мужчине… ко мне, не была ей противна — радовало меня. Но я не успел насладиться этой мыслью, так как поймал на себе суровый взгляд младшей сестры.  
Мэри я не нравился. И я порой сильно страшился, что она может быть не такой слепой, как Конни, которая игнорирует любые проявления мужского внимания, мужские взгляды, не чувствует романтического подтекста во взаимодействии мужчины и женщины. Так её мозг защищал её от дурных воспоминаний об отце. Но Мэри могла всё видеть, подозревать. Пусть младшая и отставала в развитии, мыслила как ребенок и была зациклена на своих обидах и претензиях, я опасался.  
Отмокая в ванной после рабочего дня в саду, я анализировал своё поведение и гадал, не выдал ли себя. Сложно было наслаждаться роскошными цветочными кустами, когда передо мной стоял самый красивый и яркий цветок — Констанс. Я бы так хотел ощутить её запах и возможно перенять его на свою кожу, но так близки мы никогда не будем.   
Она, такая забавная, потому что резко выпрямилась и возвысилась над кустом в своём нежно голубом платье, увидела меня. Я стоял и любовался чистым солнечным лучом, таким милым со своим озадаченным лицом, мелькавшим средь листвы. Точнее — я смотрел, как она на коленях что-то там делает своими нежными руками в грязной земле. Но я не мог позволить ей что-то заподозрить. (Хотя пусть лучше заподозрит меня в лодырничестве.) Пришлось потрепать себя за рубашку, прогоняя прохладу по телу, и утереть лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Она спросила, жарко ли мне. Да, мне было чертовски жарко. Но я не мог назвать истинную причину подъёма температуры моего тела — её. Так что я просто согласился. И ещё какое-то мгновение удерживал взгляд на её лице, которое она испачкала во время работы с землёй. Отбросил желание подбежать к ней и вытереть, а затем поспешил в дом.  
Она нагнала меня на кухне и налила холодного чая. А я всё пил и пил, а она все стояла рядом и пытливо так смотрела. Получая наслаждение от моего довольного охлаждённого вида. А мне ничуть легче не становилось. Так что я в итоге плюнул и поспешил в ванную, громко поставив стакан на стол. Надеюсь, она не подумала, что я зол. Но я был ещё как зол. То ли на себя, то ли на неё. За её стремление быть так рядом, когда мне особенно плохо от одного её вздоха под моим ухом.  
Я услышал какой-то шорох в умывальной. Конни вроде сейчас должна готовить ужин. Неужели Мэри опять что-то задумала? Тогда её стоило поймать с поличным и поговорить с глазу на глаз, чтобы она хоть немного страха поимела. Потому что потом, когда она учудит свою пакость, доказывать что-то нечающей в ней души Констанс будет бесполезно.  
Я выглянул и своим взволнованным взглядом наткнулся на перепуганную Конни, которая опешила от такого внезапного моего появления. Она резко убрала руки от полотенца, которое нежно до этого укладывала на столик.  
— Я только полотенце…  
Она умолкла на полуслове. И тогда я понял, что сжимаю челюсти, будто вбешен. А потом я нервно вздохнул, потому что понял, что она не могла не заметить. И не могла не подумать, что я сердит именно на неё. Ещё этот вздох добавил ясности всей картине для глаз Конни. Но я не смог пересилить себя, да и резкая улыбка выглядела бы ужасно фальшиво. Невесомая и светлая Конни не заслуживала фальши в отношении неё. Это могло повредить её эфемерную структуру.   
Потому я выбрал доиграть. Начал идти на неё, возможно, даже слегка угрожающе. А она стояла и хлопала глазами, при раскрытие которых я каждый раз утопал в синеве. И только когда тепло от моего тела видимо коснулось её кожи, она вздрогнула и начала пятиться назад. Но всё ещё делала это так медленно, словно желание остаться рядом было сильнее, чем неловкость от моего недружелюбного взгляда. Ну, беги же, Конни! Иначе я сейчас же запру нас тут и не открою дверь никогда.   
Наконец, она сделала последний шаг. Кажется, это продлилось вечность — но в итоге мы оказались в разных комнатах, разделенные дверью. Я смог перевести дыхание и успокоить орган, что как бешеный долбил грудь. Скорее от страха, что я не смогу сконтролировать и сделаю непоправимое. И тогда Конни навсегда закроет передо мной свои двери.  
Когда Конни играла для меня, я едва ли мог слушать музыку. Наблюдая за её тонкими пальцами, перебирающие клавиши так бережно, я мечтал лишь о том, чтобы держать её руку в своей… и танцевать. Кружить её, навсегда выветривания из её головы дурные мысли. Но это мне следовало проветрить голову. Я мечтал, чтобы с той же страстью она перебирала мои волосы однажды, когда я смогу её поцеловать. И тогда мне на ум пришла мысль, что отвлечься на дела будет очень полезно. Генеральная уборка мозгов, так сказать.  
Так как Конни с Мэри мыли окна, а затем Конни планировала стирку, я решил избавить её от ежедневной готовки. Наверное, это уже ей обрыдло до боли. Но я едва ли был творцом, только потребителем её изысканных приготовленных с любовью блюд. Я обжёгся и так тяжело сдерживать желание закричать мне не было никогда, даже когда Конни касалась меня невзначай. Так что я закричал. Едва ли дядя Джулиан решил тратить силы, чтобы докатить коляску до меня, а Мэри было плевать. Так что только Конни я и увидел вскоре на кухне. В дверном проеме она возникла встревоженная и паникующая. Но ко мне уже подошла с улыбкой, насмехаясь над моей неуклюжестью. Вернушись от ледника, она нежно обхватила мою ладонь и приложила к красному пятну кусочек льда.  
— Кажется, я вовремя — волдыря не будет, — радостно и едва гордо сообщила она.  
— Ты спасла меня, Конни.  
Так вдруг захотелось слечь с какой-нибудь несерьёзной болезнью, чтобы не умереть в итоге, но чтобы ощутить всю заботу Констанс на себе. То, с каким терпением и лаской она ухаживала за дядей Джулианом, заставляло меня завидовать старику. А я мог лишь получать холодный чай и роскошный ужин. Ничего необычного, чтобы Конни ни сделала для других. А мне хотелось чего-то особенного. Как то полотенце, что она занесла для меня. А я её прогнал. Надеюсь, она не крутит тот момент в голове и не гадает, почему я так себя повел. Ведь если долго размышлять, можно прийти к какому-то выводу. И каким бы он ни был, ей не понравится.  
Я не злился на то, что Мэри хоронит деньги по всему двору и лесу. Я злился, что Конни потакает каждой её прихоти. Я бы мог взять мужское слово и поставить младшую на место, но я знал, что не могу лишить Констанс всего привычного ей. Я также боялся вновь напомнить ей её отца. Ведь патриархат в их семье привел Конни к тому, о чем она так неистово пытается забыть. К тому, от чего пришлось оправляться...  
Держа в руках холодную железную коробку, я сверлил взглядом землю. А Конни всё твердила, что Мэррикэт любит закапывать. Вот бы она закопала мои чувства. В самую глубокую и гниющую яму. Век бы тебя не видеть, Конни, чтобы не сходить с ума, как школьник! А она смотрела так, с тоской и мольбой, просила не злиться на Мэри. А ветер раздувал её блестящие каштановые волосы, и аромат парил их меж наших лиц напротив друг друга. Она улыбнулась моему хмурому лицу в последний раз и вернулась к делам, от которых я её отвлёк своими возмущениями.   
После ужина, за которым я вновь расхваливал еду Конни, Мэри пошла в свою комнату. Констанс уложила дядю Джулиана, а затем вернулась, чтобы убрать со стола. Я в это время стоял у окна и обернулся на стук каблучков по полу. В нежно-розовом платье и с вьющимися по плечам волосами она глядела на меня. А я не мог больше терпеть. Хотя бы один танец я заслужил. И она заслужила, ведь сегодня она ещё наряднее и красивее, чем обычно.   
Думал всегда, что Конни чистый солнечный свет в телесной оболочке и ей, чтобы цвести, нужен день и солнце. Но в тусклом свете комнаты она всё ещё продолжала сиять и благоухать. И как-то выглядела ещё желанней. И я чувствовал себя во мраке словно сокрытым от своей собственной совести, более порочным и рисковым. Потому я так осмелел и потянул её к себе, а затем закружил. Она не была против, так что мы танцевали. И я мог без глупых оправданий смотреть на неё, ведь она мой партнёр по танцу. Куда ещё мне девать глаза? И Конни смотрела, не отводя глаз, хотя думалось, что ей такой долгий и глубокий зрительный контакт некомфортен.  
И тогда я подумал о самом страшном. Нет, не просто о том, чтобы выразить свои чувства. А о том, что сейчас «то самое» время. Когда как этого времени в принципе не могло существовать. Ведь я клялся себе, что переживу это в себе, уеду и забуду. А сейчас такие мысли.  
Коснувшись рукой её щеки, я произнес, что ужин был очень вкусным. И думал, что это всё свяжется в цельную нефальшивую картину для неё. Но это такое прикосновения к кузине и такая фраза плохо сочетались, очень плохо. Так мне пришлось на йоту выдать себя: я добавил, что она очень красивая. Сейчас. Сегодня. Всегда. Она смущённо улыбнулась и опустила взгляд. Я не понимал, напугал ли я её. Почему она больше не смотрит мне в глаза?  
Потом мы говорили о моих путешествиях, и она вдруг начала спрашивать, как что-то сказать по-итальянски. Всякие глупости. И мне хотелось по-глупому так, чтобы она спросила, как будет «Я без ума от тебя» или «Можно тебя поцеловать?». Я бы тогда перевёл и так пытливо взглянул в её глаза, выискивая там ответы. И молчал бы потом, не отводя глаз, чтобы ей на ум пришла мысль, будто это не просто перевод. И я бы затем повторил, и ещё раз, и ещё. Чтобы больше ничего не пришлось говорить. Чтобы и так поняла.  
— Как будет «спасибо, братец Чарльз, что приехал»? — вдруг спросила она, и я понял, что мы оба думаем, как дурачки.  
Когда я произнес, она неумело повторила и залилась краской.   
— Это ещё не самое сложное, — утешил я её.  
— А что самое? — с надеждой взглянула она на меня.  
— Намного сложнее признаться девушкам в любви.  
— На итальянском, — поправила она с лёгкой вопросительной интонацией.  
Я сжал губы в улыбке.  
— И вообще.  
Тут я совсем уж перестал себя контролировать, ограничения пали, потому что я, кажется, выдал себя интонацией и взглядом. Но она не убежала в страхе, не отпряла и даже не вздрогнула. Только завороженно глядела на мои губы, ожидая, что я ещё произнесу на итальянском. А я смотрел на её губы, ощущая, как начинает гореть ладонь, в которой была её рука.  
— Чарльз, ты правда очень помог. Ты самый добрый человек, которого я видела за последние 6 шесть лет вне дома. Когда я смотрю на тебя… — Она вновь засмущалась. — Я ощущаю, что почти не боюсь выйти к людям, — добавила Конни.  
А когда я смотрю на тебя, я ощущаю, что хочу быть запертым с тобой в этом доме навеки.  
— Почему? — засмеялась она.  
Почему? Она что… Я произнес это вслух? Паника сжала руками моё горло.  
— Тут так вкусно кормят, и в жару чай предлагают, и заботятся, если получаешь ожог, — добавил я с натянутой улыбкой.  
Она тут же спохватилась и взяла мою руку с её талии. Раскрыла и начала всматриваться в место ожога. Там все было в порядке. Как она и обещала — никакого волдыря. И никакой боли. Не рядом с ней уж точно.  
— Все в порядке, Конни, — успокоил я её, — пока ты рядом.  
Она в изумлённии подняла глаза на меня. И тогда моя рука взяла её тонкие пальчики и поднесла к моему лицу. Я поцеловал их, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Она дрожала, но будто бы не от страха. Я не мог предположить, что она чувствует. Она не кричит и не бежит. Даже глаз не открывала.  
— О Чарльз… — выдохнула она, и я совсем запутался.  
Но сердце или что-то другое подсказывало мне шаги, и я был послушен. Мои губы продвинулись чуть дальше, я целовал её руку выше и выше, что уже точно не походило на поцелуй кузена в благодарность за ужин и танец. Я коснулся губами её шеи, и она вдруг начала пятится. Я шагал следом, не желая верить, что она пытается оттолкнуть меня. Но вместе с тем, я хотел, чтобы она возразила. Вот Конни подняла руки и должна была выставить их к моей груди , прося отойти. И я бы остановился. Но она напротив положила их на мои плечи. Что же ты делаешь, Констанция Блэквуд?  
Её спина коснулась стены, и вышло так, что я прижал её. Это не при каких обстоятельствах травмированную девушку не порадует, но она была непротив, кажется. Когда я вдоволь надышался, наконец, её запахом, я поднял голову и проверил, не плачет ли она. Не плачет ли безшумно, как плакала, когда отец насиловал её. Как плакала и после в своей комнате в полном одиночестве. Пытаясь отмыться от грязи…  
— Конни, прости…  
Почему-то мне захотелось это сказать. Почему-то я вдруг почувствовал себя таким же мерзким, как дядя Джон. И пусть на лице её было сложная и недоступная мне эмоция, это явно не было чем-то негативным. Но я не мог поверить, что она не протестует. А может, она так привыкла? Тихо. И сейчас, прямо сейчас она лишает меня ключа от дверей её души, так что я никогда не попаду туда и даже не пойму причину.  
— Чарльз… — вновь произнесла она с придыханием.  
И улыбнулась. Невесомо. Широко раскрыв глаза. В которых я снова терялся. Но всегда выплывал на её голос. И сейчас…  
— Конни, ты самая большая драгоценность, — зачем-то сообщил я ей свои нелепые мысли.  
Она робко потянулась руками к моему лицу и коснулась его. Руки она не убрала, даже когда я приблизился к ней и прильнул губами. Я был неуверенным, но она сильнее притянула моё лицо к своему. И тогда я смог себе позволить прижать её тело к себе. И ощутить его тепло.   
Через миг, что длился, кажется, год, Констанс опустила голову, тем самым разъеденив нас. Она осмотрелась по сторонам и глаза её испуганно забегали. Я испугался, что всё-таки разрушил то самое между нами, такое хрупкое. Но затем в нос мне тоже ударил запах дыма, и я понял, в чем дело. Конни кинулась наверх, где уже вовсю полыхал огонь, по-царски обхаживая комнату дяди Джона и дальше.  
Мэри подожгла дом. Нечаянно или специально, мы никогда не узнаем. Она не скажет, даже если найдёт нас. Она даже не представляю, что сделает. Что собиралась сделать. Сжечь нас заживо? Убить под музыку полыхающего пламени? Или метила только в меня? Планировала наблюдать, как ненавистный ей кузен становится пеплом, а потом удобрить им землю?   
Констанс сидела на земле в лесу, и я настоял, чтобы она села на мой пиджак. Она тихо пускала слёзы и качалась из стороны в сторону. Я прижал её к себе и она замерла. Казалось, рассудок покинул её, но когда я позволил ей ухватиться за мою руку, она пришла в себя.  
— Дядя Джулиан… Мэррикэт… — шептала она в ужасе.   
Клянусь, я бы мог увидеть, как в её глазах до сих пор отражаются языки пламени, когда я пальцем повернул её лицо к себе.  
— Конни, милая…  
Светало.  
Она уснула на подстилке из пиджака и травы. Измазанная, с выбившимися из прически волосами, с подранным платьем, которое будет напоминать ей о побеге ночью по лесу от милой родной сестрёнки, даже когда она сменит его. Я сидел возле неё, охранял её сон, любовался заодно. И понимал, что такому цветку, как Констанс, совсем не обязательно солнце для цветения. Она даже сейчас прекрасна. Только следы от слез на чумазых щеках не красили её. Вновь хотелось увидеть её широкую улыбку и сияющий взгляд. Но как долго ещё я не смогу увидеть их — после таких-то событий. Но чтобы это хотя бы было возможным, я увезу её. Мы пойдем обратно, чего бы это ни стоило: я усажу её в машину и мы уедем далёко и навсегда. Подальше от Мэри, пусть местные врачи занимаются ей, если смогут словить. Вчера она была похожа на бесенка с нечеловеческой силой.  
Конни дернулась во сне и снова засопела. Я всем телом ощутил, как хрупко всё в её природе. И сердце вновь забилось бешено и болезненно: ты должен защищать её. Оно шептало или кричало, сложно различить. Но одно я знал точно — Конни для меня отныне самое важное сокровище, и я ни одному дурному глазу не позволю лечь на неё и не одному существу не дам замарать её лучистую улыбку.


	7. Если бы Мэррикэт была ведьмой

Нас в семье было трое. Я, Констанс и Томас. Но в этом доме только я ставила себя на первое место, все остальные считали меня достойной лишь последнего, а то и недостойной вообще. Я не знаю, что я сделала не так. Мне никогда не говорили, сколько бы я ни спрашивала. Отец обычно отвечал суровым взглядом на мои вопросы-истерики, как в принципе и на всё, что я говорила и делала. Мама одаривала холодным взглядом и просила замолчать и не портить аппетит. Вскоре я перестала спрашивать.   
Я часто сидела под деревом в тени — скрываясь от Конни, которая бы обязательно поручила бы мне какую-нибудь грязную работу — и размышляла о законах природы. Может быть, на мне проклятье Средних веков. Ведь именно они были между и слывут до сих пор самыми непродуктивными. Сначала родилась Констанция, а после меня Томас. Она была любимой дочерью, первенцем. А Томас был наследником и возлюбленным сыном. А я была посредине. Как Века.  
Может быть, я действительно ничего особенного не принесла в их жизнь? Может, меня зачали случайно? Я была нежеланной. И они просто не смогли меня полюбить. Я была абсолютно лишней затратой — красавица-дочка есть, наследник отцовских дел тоже. Зачем им бесполезная Мэррикэт?  
Но после таких размышлений, когда было особенно невыносимо, я любила помечтать. Я закрывала глаза и видела яркие картины, пейзажи моей жизни, залитые светом. Наши сады, в которых работаю не я, а дядя Джулиан с тетей, например. Кухню, на которой Констанс хлопочет для меня и готовит только то, что я скажу, мои любимые блюда. Томаса, который выполняет мои поручения и каждую прихоть. Отец и мать, покупающие мне всё, что я пожелаю. Даже новую одежду, а не старую и великоватую от Констанс. И наши совместные ужины, где я сижу не в самом конце стола, на два-три стула дальше ото всей компании, а рядом с отцом, почти во главе стола. И никто не игнорирует моё присутствие, их глаза обращены только на меня. «Наша любимая дочь Мэррикэт», часто повторяют родители.  
Дрёма окутала меня, но я не уснула полностью. Я чувствовала ветерок на своей коже, слышала шум листьев и шептание божьих коровок под ухом. И тогда меня настигло видение. Наконец-то небеса послали мне ответы. Из видения я узнала, что на самом деле была не Блэквуд. И это многое объясняло. Меня подбросила на их крыльцо женщина, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном. Она была моя матерью и… ведьмой. Тогда-то до меня всё и дошло! Блэквуды просто боялись меня. Они не могли не принять меня, видимо, моя мама наложила на них проклятье. Потому им пришлось воспитывать меня. Но они знали, какой силой я обладаю. И я словно тоже всегда это ощущала. Эту бесконечную энергию, циркулирующую по моим венам, как бы сильно меня ни унижали.   
— Мэррикэт!  
Констанция всё-таки вспомнила обо мне. Нет, она не звала меня к ужину, как всех прочих, и не захотела узнать, как дела, и не для того, чтобы предложить холодный лимонад, как Томасу. Она звала меня как прислугу. Личная помощница идеальной и драгоценной Констанции Блэквуд. Вот какова была наша сестринская связь.  
— Мэррикэт, сахар кончился.   
Сказала она и была такова. Это означало, что мне нужно идти в город. Но я обычно делала это раз в неделю, по средам, тогда я закупалась. И почему я должна была идти в выходной, когда на улицах особенно много людей. А я просто ненавижу их всех. И у нас это взаимно. Я желаю им смерти, и они умирают периодически, но очень и очень медленно.  
— Но сегодня не среда!  
Констанс пронзила меня ледяным взглядом, стянув в лица приторную масляную улыбку, которую она носила перед всеми, включая поселковых. Констанс была для всех ангелом, но для меня она была ангелом смерти.  
— Я же сказала, сахар закончился.  
Она зыркнула на меня ещё раз, и запястья вновь зажгли. Ещё с предыдущего раза, когда Конни была мной недовольна, там остались синяки. Я прикрыла непонятно от кого свои запястья и с вызовом глянула на сестру. Но её ничем не прошибешь. Она сделала резкий шаг ко мне и больно взяв меня за руку вложила деньги в ладонь.   
— Сахар, Мэррикэт. И не смей опаздывать к обеду.  
Опаздывать и впрямь нельзя было. Констанс очень-очень злилась, когда на часах было положеное время для приема пищи, а на её приглашение кто-то не реагировал, опаздывал, отказывался есть. Она всех держала в узде, даже дядя Джулиан, порой нежелающий есть вообще из-за вдохновения, отучился отказываться.   
Я шла и размышляла. А ведь деревенские, жалкие животные, и правда умирали по моему желанию. Не сразу конечно… Но в тот же месяц, когда Джим Донелл затушил свою сигарету о мой кофе, он сильно пожалел. И больше не в состоянии будет покурить ни на том, ни на этом свете. Ведь, чтобы затянуть сигарету, нужно хотя бы иметь голову.  
Что если дело в Констанс? Она сдерживает мою силу своей темной энергией. Она жаждет быть самой красивой, самой любимой и самой талантливой. Она готовит, занимается садоводством, играет на арфе, знает языки, шьёт, поёт. Не слишком ли много способностей для одного человека? Будто она украла чью-то личность вдобавок к своей…  
Я осознала, что Конни — воровка, которая знала о моем происхождении. Которая боялась, что я стану красивее и желаннее её. И она подстраховалась. Ведь кто, если не ведьмы, самые красивые и любимые женщины? И я была одной из таких, но меня у меня украли. Но кто мог иметь такую силу, чтобы уметь воровать красоту силу других? Только демоны.  
Я даже не могла представить, откуда всё знаю. Но кажется, то видение дало мне не мало знаний на подсознании. Множество законов природы открылось мне. Было очевидно, что мне необходимо было находиться всё время с Констанцией, чтобы заприметить бреш в её иллюзии, чтобы разрушить её защиту от меня и впитать обратно мою красоту. Я не смею отходить от неё ни на шаг. Но для этого, мы должны остаться наедине. Только я и Констанс. Остальные будут только мешать.   
Я видела только один выход. Всех их убить. Они все равно не несли никакой пользы. В моей голове в ту же минуту возникло миллион заклинаний на все случаи жизни. Я не могла разобрать ни одного целиком, они перемешались и запутались в моей голове. Будто резко плотину прорвало. Потребовалось не мало усилий, чтобы не разрушить связь с этим каналом — сходить в посёлок, вернуться и только тогда добраться до бумаги. Как только ручка оказалась в моей руке, я начала писать и закончила только к закату. Моя книга заклинаний было сырой и непроверенной, но какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказывало мне, что каждая строчка и каждое слово имеют неистовую силу. И что именно сегодня этой силе суждено расцвести темными цветами на их телах.  
На Луне был мой дом. И луна светила мне сверху и шептала, что сегодня сила Мэррикэт находится в наивысшей точке. А Мэррикэт это я. Мэррикэт Блэквуд. Мне 18, и я живу со своей сестрой Констанцией и братом Томасом. Блэквуды всегда жили в этом доме, и никогда его не покинут… живыми.


End file.
